The Namesake
by VickyT36
Summary: Gwen and Trent are expecting their first child, and when he comes he's given a wonderful name. (Sorry about the not so good summary)


**What's up readers, VickyT36 here with another total drama one-shot, enjoy!**

**The Namesake **

The sun was coming up in Toronto, Canada, and it peeked through the window of an apartment. Which belonged to the Williams couple, Trent and Gwen. The two had met when they were teenagers on the show Total Drama.

They'd been through some rough patches, but after some time apart, some aging, and some dating, they fell in love and got married. Trent was a musician, playing his guitar at coffee shops and clubs. And to get the bill paid when gigs were scarce, he worked part time as a music teacher.

And Gwen was a poet, and also worked as an art teacher. Trent woke up when the sun hit his face, and slowly stirred. He sat up, stretched and yawned. Gwen got up a couple seconds later.

"Morning." greeted Gwen.

"Morning, babe. Sleep well?" wondered Trent.

"Well as good as I can be with this little one." Gwen replied, placing a hand on her round stomach.

Gwen was in her final month of pregnancy, and it would be much longer till the two would become parents.

* * *

After getting out of bed, cleaned up, and dressed they got breakfast.

"You want bacon or sausage?" Gwen asked.

But Trent didn't answer. She looked over at him, and saw he looked distracted.

"Something wrong?"

"This is around the time he passed." he replied.

Gwen knew what was happening. Trent's grandfather who passed away many years when he was just a kid, died around that same week. The two were close, and there were times when Trent missed him greatly.

"You still have your memories, Trent." Gwen comforted.

Trent smiled a little, and the two got started and ate breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Trent went out to a small gig he had at a coffee shop, while Gwen stayed behind to work on her poetry. At the coffee shop, the manager introduced him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for today's entertainment, Trent Williams." she announced.

The whole store clapped.

"Hello, thank you thank you. Hope you all like this tune."

He adjusted the microphone, sat down on the stool, and began playing and singing. This went on for about an hour, and then he was finished. Everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Thank you for listening, enjoy your coffee." Trent told the patrons, and got off the stage.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello, oh hey Gwen."

"Hey, Trent. Listen is this a good time?" Gwen wondered over the phone.

"Yeah, I just finished the gig."

"Good, because my water just broke."

"What?" asked Trent in disbelief.

"Don't panic, I'm on my way to the hospital right now. You can meet me there." Gwen told him.

"Okay, I'll be there." said Trent, and he hung up.

He quickly grabbed his check from the manager, hurried out the door, and got to his car.

"Okay, just gotta get to the hospital."

He drove down the street, and when he was halfway there, he ran over something, and his tire went flat.

"Great."

He pulled over, and got out of the vehicle. He was about to pull out his phone, and call a tow truck, when he saw something in the distance that caught his eye. He walked towards it, and it was a sign advertising a small towing company nearby.

"Yes." he whispered. Luckily the company was only nine blocks away. He hurried there as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

When he arrived he explained his situation to the workers. A couple workers went out to get his car, and another offered to give Trent a ride to the hospital. Luckily they managed to get there without any further incidents.

"Thanks again for the lift, here." said Trent, giving the worker $10.

"Thank you, sir. We'll call you when your car's ready."

Trent hurried into the building, and rushed up to the desk.

"Gwen Williams is on the 9th floor, maternity ward, and in room 102." the receptionist told him.

"Thank you."

So Trent went to the elevators and pressed the 9. Once he was there, he quickly searched for Gwen's room. Luckily he managed to find it, Gwen was in bed with a nurse, checking her.

"Gwen, am I too late?"

"(Chuckles) no. The baby's not here yet."

"Contractions are four minutes apart, Mr. Williams, it won't be long now. I'll get you some scrubs." the nurse informed, and she left.

"Glad you made it." Gwen told him.

"It wasn't easy, but I'm here now." said Trent, holding her hand.

* * *

A couple hours of labor later, the baby arrived.

"You were great, Gwen." Trent complimented.

"(Sighs) thanks, sorry if I hurt your hand." Gwen told him.

"Hey, it's fine." he assured, flexing it.

Then the nurse came in.

"Here's your little boy, Mom and Dad."

And she handed the baby to Gwen. She carefully unwrapped the baby, and saw his little face. He had a black hair like his dad, and eyes like his mom's.

"Look at him. He's perfect." Trent complimented, stroking his son's head.

"Yes, the pain was worth it." Gwen agreed.

"Any ideas for names?"

"Well, I've been thinking we should name him, Colby."

Trent looked surprised, Colby was his grandpa's name.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was family, someone you looked up too."

He smiled.

"Then Colby Williams it is." he declared.

Colby smiled and cooed at them, probably saying that he like his name.

**The End**


End file.
